tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Warworn the White
was a giant white wolf first encountered by Ylgar, son of Ysgramor during the Return. HistoryCategory:MalesCategory:CreaturesCategory:The Clan Wars CanonCategory:Ancient Legends Stories tell that Ylgar, when praying to the Atmoran gods to thank for the victory against the elves, encountered a gigantic white wolf. At first Ylgar backed away from the huge creature, but when he saw that it was severely wounded, he took pity on it and slowly approached it. With what limited knowledge he possessed of the arts of healing he nurtured the beast back to health. Once the wounds had healed the giant wolf, to Ylgar's surprise, spoke. It thanked him from the bottom of its heart and told him that its name was Warworn the White and as thanks for the healing of its wound, Ylgar would be given three gifts out of his choosing. Ylgar thought at first that it was a trick, but when he saw the sincereness in the wolf's eyes he asked for a weapon to bring him further victory against the elves. To Ylgar's surprise the wolf snapped one of its own claws off and handed it to him, telling him to forge a weapon out of it. Due to the natural abilites of the claw, it would be able to rend through any material, it wouldn't be worn be time or conflict and it could only be carried as lightly as a feather in the hands of those of Ylgar's blood. This resulted in the greatsword known as Frostbite. Secondly Ylgar asked for a piece of armor that would shield him from any harm. In response the wolf ripped off a piece of its own pelt and handed it to Ylgar, telling him to make an armor out of it. The armor would be able to resist any arrow, cut and bludge, as well as being so light of a burden that the wearer could fold it into the size a napkin and carry it with them in a pocket. Thirdly Ylgar asked for strength over all. The strength to harm those who had wronged him and his kin. And so Warworn the White ripped open his own wrist and urged Ylgar to drink of his blood and Ylgar drank reluctantly. When he had had enough, Warworn told him to wait until the full moon set. That night Ylgar turned into a white ferocious beast and slaughtered an army of elves that had besieged his brethren. When the battle was won and Ylgar reverted to his old self, he immediately returned to the place where he had met Warworn, in order to thank the wolf for the gift. But Warworn the White was nowhere to be found and he was never seen or encountered on Nirn ever again... In honour of Warworn the White's memory, Ylgar founded his clan and named it Ghost-Wolf. Thus one of the oldest clans was founded. Known Aliases Quotes Quotes by Warworn }} Quotes about Warworn Speculations It has been speculated that Warworn the White was actually a divine in physical form. Some say he was a Daedra, while others say that Warworn was actually a yet unindentified deity of Nirn. Appearances * Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth (mentioned) * Ancient Legends: Molon Labe (mentioned) * The Clan Wars - TBA